


Be careful what you wish for

by lahnal (xiaolianhua)



Series: Established and domestic life of paulchard [3]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Crack, F/M, Genderswitch, Halloween, Humor, M/M, PWP, Smut, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/lahnal
Summary: "Imagine person A of your OTP has nice titties. Thats it. Person A just has quality bazongas."Richard goes through an unexpected change and Paul is there to help him.





	Be careful what you wish for

**Author's Note:**

> I read the prompt 
> 
> "Imagine person A of your OTP has nice titties. Thats it. Person A just has quality bazongas." 
> 
> from OTPprompts and something just happened. Full crack, I apologize everyone. I'm sorry Richard!

Paul snickered as he watched his boyfriend playing guitar on his couch. It’s not like the situation was anything funny (not really) or that his boyfriend was funny right now (just composing).

“What?” Richard asked annoyed as Paul kept laughing himself for minutes forcing Richard’s attention away from the guitar. 

“Just.. you look uncomfortable with the guitar now that your boobs are on the way!” Paul laughed, making an expressive hand gestures in front of his own chest. 

“Fuck you, Paul. I don’t know what happened and I’m less than happy about this” Richard said, voice just slightly higher was before. 

What had happened that morning was Richard waking up face full of black hair. He had screamed and tried to tug the hair off before realizing that tugging it hurt his own scalp. He had frowned and tugged the hair out before realizing something else. Glancing down at his chest he noticed quite nice and big pair of boobs. Now, Richard had been bi most of his life, although now he was dating a man it wasn’t long before him that he has a pretty brunette in his bed. 

A sudden thought and wriggle of hips confirmed his fears, his cock was gone. Albeit in line with the boobs and long hair he now had a vagina. Tentatively he slid a hand down his chest, touching his nipples – yep, that feels way more than it does for him as a man. He fondled with his boobs with a moment, feeling him(her?)self getting wet at the ministrations. Sighing quietly, he slid his hand lower, hesitantly touching his folds and clit. 

Richard tried to remember what his ex-girlfriends had liked to be done to them and decided on rubbing the clit with his fingers. The angle was awkward and the pressure was too much or too little but never just enough as he explored his new assets. Frustrated with the inability to bring himself off with this new body he got up and showered. Without better understanding, he shaved down there, careful not to cut him(her?)self with the razor. Satisfied he got out of the shower and dressed. His boyfriend should be coming over soon and there would be a hell lot of explaining to do. 

Richard was strumming his guitar when Paul let himself in with a cheery ‘good morning! I bought croissants’. Richard was hellbent on ignoring him. The shriek that left Paul’s lips as he walked to the living room from the hallway and saw the long mob of hair and were those boobs on his boyfriend’s couch he dropped the baked goods on the floor forced him to look up. 

“W-wha… w-who are you?!” Paul asked, pointing at Richard and gaping at him. The eyes were very familiar, long lashes fanning over the high cheekbones, structured chin and that nail polish, different color on each hand. 

“You talked about wanting to see me dressed as a woman for this halloween, your fault” Richard bit back, childish as it may have been he didn’t find any other reason for his sudden change. 

“Reesh?!” Paul asked, swallowing hard as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing. “You have huge boobs” Was what came out of his mouth next, with a leery smile as his mind registered what his mouth had said. “Let me touch” He smirked, stepping closer with straightened arm to touch but Richard pushed him away. 

“No.” 

“Why not?” 

“It’s still me, I don’t let you ravage my dick either”

“Nah, you so let me.” 

“I don’t” 

“You’ve never complained before” Paul leered and moved the guitar away to truly look at his boy(girl?)friend, “damn you’re sexy as woman.” 

Richard rolled his eyes and got up to pick the forgotten baked goods and walked to the kitchenette to make them coffee to go with them. “I hope it leaves by tomorrow, thank god there’s no schedule today.” 

“Mhmm” Paul hummed distracted, “more time to explore the new ‘you’” 

“You’re not touching me if you want coffee” 

“Empty treats. You love my cock in you. The fans think you’re the man but if they’d only know what kind of a cockwhore you really are...”

“Why am I even dating you?” Richard sighed, questioning his life choices once again as he brought the coffees to the coffee table and returned with the croissants and salty pastries. 

“I told you already, you love my cock. In you. Preferably several times a day.” Paul winked, twirling a tongue around the tip of his croissant while staring directly at his lover. 

Richard suppressed a groan and took a sip from his coffee. “No, seriously. I need to change back, this isn’t fun.” 

“Looks fun to me” Paul said before taking a sip from his own coffee, “Maybe the only way to change back is to have sex? Usually things work that way don’t they?” 

“I wouldn’t know, I haven’t been changed before besides we don’t even know why I changed.” 

“Probably several reasons” Paul grinned over his mug, “I’m still saying it’s because you want my cock and this is a good way of getting a new feel of it” 

“Don’t think so high on yourself, Paul” Richard said rolling his eyes, “I’ve had better” 

“As if” Paul snorted, laughing hard and almost falling off the couch. 

Richard chose to ignore him again and picked up his phone, googling for solutions to his problem. After several minutes he sighed dejected, “it seems you might be right.” 

“See? You should have trusted me” Paul said proudly, eating a pastry. “It’ll be great, your boobs are damn distracting. Figures you’d get a big ones” 

“Why?” Richard asked finally finding this at least partially funny as his boyfriend’s eyes had been glued to his bust for whole this time. 

“You’re dark, mysterious and sexy as a man.” Paul said like it would explain everything. 

“And that makes it that I have big boobs as a woman? You lost your mind to my boobs” 

“Sure does” Paul leered, putting his coffee away as he scooted closer and splashed a hand on Richard’s boob, squeezing gently, “Fuck..” 

An involuntary shudder shot through Richard’s body at the contact. He drowned the last of his coffee and placed the cup safely on the table. The victorious smirk on his lover’s lips was soon swallowed in a hasty kiss. Richard moved his hand on Paul’s nape, pulling him closer in a deep kiss, if not for truly wanting this at least for shutting his boyfriend’s mouth. 

Paul moaned in the kiss, his hands finding new curves on Richard’s body as they explored around. Cupping the breast he shifted closer, fingers trapping the hardening nipple and teasing it through the T-shirt. Richard gasped in the kisses, biting on Paul’s lips as he gasped, the sensation tingling and so so different than as a man. 

“You like that?” Paul murmured against Richard’s lips, repeating the motion on his nipple, twisting and tugging at the hard nub as he swallowed the other’s reply in deep kiss. Tongues meeting in the middle, sloppy and unrestrained as the lust between them grew. 

Paul was the first to pull back, impatiently tugging on Richard’s shirt and helped him to lift it off. 

Richard covered himself, suddenly shy about his change. 

Paul leaned to kiss him again, pushing the other man(woman) to lay down on the couch and braced himself over him. He kissed Richard hard for a while, moving his arm from between them and replacing it with his own hand. Cupping the breast again Paul broke the kiss, biting on Richard’s lip before trailing light kisses down his chin, his neck and collarbone to his boobs. “Fuck I love these” Paul breathed as he looked at the mounds, soft and pliable under his touch. He glanced up before cupping one and licking over the nipple. Closing eyes he suckled on it, tongue flickering over the nub. He pulled back slightly to blow cold air on it. Enthralled he watched the goosebumps form on the skin as Richard gasped and arched his back at the sensation. 

He teased Richard for a while, alternating between the boobs, his hands and mouth working on them before the other man(woman?) was writhing on the couch. Paul grinned and leaned up to kiss him sloppily, distracting him as his hand trailed lower, cupping the heat between his (her?) legs. 

“Paul..” Richard whimpered, hips moving up to the touch to get more, to get something than just the teasing warmth. 

“Ever so impatient” Paul breathed but slipped his hand in Richard’s pants, incredibly turned on himself. 

His fingers came to contact with smooth skin and he raised eyebrows at his lover who sheepishly smiled back to him. “Hope that stays after you change” Paul mumbled and kissed his way down his lover’s body, hooking fingers on the edge of Richard’s sweatpants and pulling them down. 

Richard helped him to kick them off before settling back on the couch, watching his lover who was looking at him in daze. Shaking himself out of it, Paul grinned as he rubbed his thumb on the clit, pressing ever so lightly. Richard bit down on his lip at the electrifying shock the touch shot through his body. Paul teased him a while longer, kneeling on the couch to ghost a breath over his folds. 

Richard tensed at the idea, not sure what to think and deciding not to think of anything when Paul’s hot, wet tongue lapped over his vagina, over his clit and teasing oh so frustratingly. He moaned, hand grasping on Paul’s hair, keeping his head right there as the other pleasured him. God this felt good, a lot better than the rimming they used to do. Richard could feel him(her)self dripping, so incredibly turned on from this. 

“You want me yet?” Paul asked, peering up from his vantage point as he slipped a digit inside the wet heat. He slid the digit in and out few times, curling it up ever so slightly as he continued to tease, “You’re so wet for me” 

Richard’s hips bucked up helplessly asking for more, “Fuck me, Paul. Please..” he begged, pushing against the teasing fingers, the feeling alien but needing more. 

Paul growled, sucking on Richard’s clit before getting up and hastily removing his clothes feeling Richard’s eyes on him as he did so. 

“Fuck baby you’re so sexy” Paul sighed, licking his lip as he looked at his lover splayed wide open on the couch, ready for him to take. 

Richard moved his hand down, touching him(her)self as he waited for Paul. Throwing his head back he gasped, sighing his lovers name and that was all it took for Paul to fumble back on the couch and pull Richard into better position for him. 

Bracing himself with one arm Paul leaned over Richard, knee between his legs and another on the floor as he aligned their heats. He looked up for a confirmation before guided his hot length in the wet hole. He gasped at the tightness and heat pulsing around his sensitive cock. Cursing lowly under his breath, Paul pressed in deeper, relishing the feeling before slowly pulling back and setting a slow rhythm. 

Richard grasped on Paul’s arm, holding on him tightly as he waited for the pained stretch he was used to but it never really came. The feeling was similar but still so different, he could feel the pulsing of his lover’s cock inside him as the other moved. The angle awkward but still feeling so good, so perfect. 

Paul leaned in to suck Richard’s tits, fondling them with his free hand as he fucked him. After a while he pulled away and sat down on the couch, pulling Richard up. “Ride me” He commanded, voice raspy and low with need. 

Richard nodded and moved to straddle his lover and carefully slid on his member. Gasping at the new, better angle he moved tentatively, rolling his hips before bouncing up and down. 

Paul watched their joining before turning his attention back to the big boobs moving and mesmerizing him in front of his eyes. Bucking up to meet his lovers downward thrusts he gasped at the sudden tightness around his cock. “There?” He breathed, trying to reach the sweet spot again. 

Richard groaned, bracing himself with hands on Paul’s shoulders as he rode hard and his orgasm was sudden and took him by surprise. His body stilled, back arching and breath hitching as the waves of pleasure run through him. Paul held him through it and soon thrust up again hard and fast, pushing Richard away and to kneel just before he released his semen on the other’s face with a low guttural groan. 

Richard sputtered and made a face before reaching for the closest garment and wiped his face clean.  
Paul sat back on the couch, catching his breath with eyes closed, small shivers running through him at the strength of his orgasm. 

Richard wiped him(her)self clean as well before joining his lover on the couch. He hoped that the change would happen soon, even if he had to admit that the sex was great. But nothing happened, “It didn’t work” He sighed, looking at Paul sadly. 

“Give it time” Paul said, moving Richard’s hair away from his face with a smile, “You’re prettier like this.” 

Richard huffed but smiled, leaning against his lover, “What if I stay like that? We’re doomed, I can never join you guys on the stage anymore. How can we explain what happened?” 

“Maybe not. I don’t know. Maybe what it needs is for me to actually cum inside you?” Paul mused, shooting a grin at his lover. “We should try that later. Or maybe it requires that you do something very womanly, like...” 

“...like?” 

“I don’t know” Paul shrugged, “My ex was very determined to make me do most of housework, I don’t know!” 

“I don’t mind trying the first option though.. but later.” Richard said and relaxed against Paul’s side. Suddenly he jerked up, looking at Paul with big eyes, “What if you get me pregnant?!” 

Paul just laughed, “Well, that would be interesting. Let’s try!” 

"Paul, no!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, really. If you got through to the end, I congratulate you.


End file.
